


Razorblade Kiss

by larry_hystereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Jealous!Stiles, Kali is the baddest bitch alright, M/M, mentions of Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Derek and Kali have angry sex, Derek has a lot of emotions, the pack works together, and *feelings* are confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razorblade Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write hate sex but my love for sterek shone through.

Derek hears the warning bell ring out, echoing through his loft. He bolts from his bed in time to see Kali stalk through his front door, her eyes a predatory red, the nails of her feet clicking against his floor.

He’s glad Isaac is with Scott now, he’s glad Cora befriended Allison of all people.

“You’re in my home.” Derek states. His claws come out and the woman smirks, a challenge.

“That I am, Hale. Perceptive, I see.” Her voice manages to be both seductive in flow but hard enough to remind Derek of how violent Kali is. The skin of his bare back feels colder, a reminder of where she stabbed him with a pole only a few weeks ago.

“Why are you here?” He growls. His eyes glow red as her dim down to show her natural dark brown color.

“I’m here because Duke doesn’t know how to sell the idea of this pack as well as I do.” She answers. She steps closer and it takes all of Derek to stand his ground.

“And how are you supposed to sell me the idea of murdering my entire pack exactly?”

She smirks fully, stalking towards him like a predator would it’s prey. She stops in front of him, taking on of her clawed finger nails and running it down his cheek, making Derek’s eyes grow a darker red.

“What do you think Derek?” She whispers staring straight at him, her eyes glinting off the moonlight shining through the large window of his loft.

Derek growled, grabbing her wrist and twisting it. He tries to get a swing in but Kali’s faster, grabbing his fist with her free hand and jamming her bare heel into his foot with enough force to dent the floor.

She frees her other wrist and pushes at Derek’s chest, sending him stumbling backwards so his back hits the desk, scattering papers on to the floor. He regains himself as she moves towards him and he raises a hand just to have Kali grab both of his wrists and slam them down.

She releases them with blinding speed only to grab Derek’s face and plant her lips roughly against his own.

He freezes in confusion, feels an evil smile against his mouth.

“What the hell?” Derek gets out when she pulls away. Her face is still inches from his, he can feel the ghosting over her lips over his own when she speaks.

“You don’t send a man to do a woman’s job.” He hears her say.

“So now it’s your job to recruit me?” He asks. His hands grip her arms, tight enough to leave bruises even though they’ll heal instantly.

She brushes her lips against his again, pulling at his bottom one with her teeth. “We need you Derek. Our pack is nothing without someone with your kind of legacy.”

Even with the hard grip he has on her arms she manages to brush her claws along his abs. He fights back shivers.

“It’s not like this is some kind of hardship for me. And I can smell your desire Derek. You want this.” She kisses him again, he hates himself because he lets her.

“When was the last time you gave in, hmm?” She asks. “When was the last time you let go? Let yourself just _take_?” She bites along his jaw and the grip he has on her arms tightens.

“I can give that to you, Derek. I can give you anything.” She promises softly against his ear, nipping softly at the lobe.

“I bet you haven’t done it since her.” She says. “What was her name? The Argent that-”

Derek cuts her off by spinning her violently and trapping her against the desk.

“Don’t.” He growls.

Kali laughs, thrusts her hips forward hard enough to move Derek back so she can sit on top of the desk. As soon as she does so she wraps her legs around Derek’s waist in hard grip so their bodies are practically glued together.

“Come on. Either give in or deny me so I can rip your spine out. I’ve got things to do.” Kali snarls.

Derek lets go of her arms and grabs the back of Kali’s head, smashing their mouths together. Kali responds immediately, digging her heels into his ass and tugging roughly at his hair to move him the way she wants.

She claws at his back, drawing blood as she goes from the bottom of his spine to the top of his shoulder blade, the wounds healing as she goes. He grunts against her mouth, his teeth clamping down on her bottom lip, causing her to arch against him and rub her chest against his.

He slams her down on the desk, tears open her shirt and latches his teeth on her neck, biting her and making her cry out. She pushes him off her, kicks behind his ankle to make him fall to the ground. He stares up in her in aroused bewilderment.

“Take your pants off, Hale, you’re wasting my time.” Kali sneers. She strips out of her own clothes, the shredded remains of her shirt, her bra, her pants. Derek takes off his own pants and as soon as he’s done Kali’s straddling his hips, lifting Derek’s head up to mold their mouths together again.

Derek scratches his own claws against her hip, digging into the flesh there.

“God, Hale, now I know why Argent chose you to fool around with.” She breathes. Derek’s body practically vibrates with anger and he growls bolting upward only to have Kali shove his shoulders back towards the ground.

“Nuh, uh, uh honey. We’re doing this my way.” Her body moves against his, a hand coming around to grip his hardened dick, his hips arching up. She lines herself up and slides herself onto him. If she were human Derek knows it would’ve hurt her more. But she’s not, she’s farther from human than Derek is.

She slides herself down until he’s fully inside her, her eyes, that have started to glow, shutting as she does so. Derek grips both her hips now, blood running down as he claws into her skin. Kali moves up off Derek’s cock and slams back down, earning a groan from both the alphas.

Her nails trace his neck and she presses her chest against his, moving him up by the back of his neck into a sitting position.

“I bet this is how you were with her too. Obeying orders, submissive. It’s why you can’t be an alpha on your own.” Kali preens. “You were never meant to be an alpha were you?” She bites his neck, moving her hips up and down against Derek, getting off on the sounds of Derek’s growls.

“You can be that alpha, Derek. Kill your pack. Become one of us. You won’t have to be anyone else’s _bitch_ any longer.” She spits.

He thrusts up into her, snarling as he does so. He flips them suddenly, crowding her body with his, biting at her chest, breaking the skin.

He pulls her hips back as he slams into her, Kali’s back arching off the stone ground.

“That’s it, Derek. Take control.” Kali moans. “Stop listening to everyone else around you and just let go.”

He does. He drives into her as she claws his back, bites her neck instead of letting her bite his. Instead of having everything taken from him he chooses to finally take. He claims. He controls.

She comes with a shout, nails digging into the triskele on his back. He keeps thrusting into her until he finds his own release, biting down on her neck with his fangs as he does so.

When he comes down from his high he slips out of her and rests on his knees looking down at the mess of a woman in front of him. She’s littered in healing bite marks, smeared blood around the various parts of her body.

She smirks from where she lays, pushing herself up with her hands.

“You’re gonna have to let me borrow a shirt since you destroyed mine.” Kali chuckles. Derek rolls his eyes and stands up. He finds his jeans and slides them on, trying to feel less vulnerable. He looks at Kali though and she stands, still naked, in front of him.

She winks before bending to put on her own leggings, slipping on her bra once again. She looks at Derek pointedly.

He sighs going over to his bed to find a shirt. He finds one with blood stains that never came out and tosses it to her.

She catches it and snorts. “I could only expect the best, I guess.”

She puts it on anyway, the garment swamping her tinier frame. She purses her lips before laughing, a hand rested against her hip.

“You really are something else Derek Hale,” she says. “I really can’t say I’m surprised. You are your mother’s son.”

Derek fixes a glare on her. “How did you know my mother?”

Her smirk is lethal. “Darling, you’ll find all that out later. Once your pack is eliminated, you’ll find out anything you want to know.”

Derek stares at her.

“I’d start with the humans first. The hunter, the brains, and the little human boy.” She chuckles. “You take out the easy prey first, you’ll be strong enough to kill your betas, strong enough to kill your sister and your uncle.”

“The humans aren’t in my pack.” Derek states.

Kali rolls her eyes. “They’re all your pack Derek. McCall’s not a true alpha, not yet. You are. You’re they’re alpha.”

She walks towards Derek’s front door as he stands there as if he were paralysed. “They’re your mess Derek, and the sooner you kill them, the sooner you start being the alpha you truly want to be.”

She rakes his body with her eyes a last time before finally exiting his apartment. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, blinking in confusion.

There’s no way Allison, Lydia and Stiles are apart of his pack. They’re apart of Scott’s. Just like Isaac is now. They should be, they have to be. Derek’s pushing his pack towards Scott. All he had to do was convince Cora to leave, since Boyd dropped down to an omega after Erica died.

If he got Cora to leave it would just be him and Peter. Peter he could kill, Peter he wants to kill. Kill Peter, his remaining pack, join the alpha’s on the terms that they leave Beacon Hills. If they wanted him as much as they seemed to insinuate than they’d agree to Derek’s terms, considering he had after all, killed his pack.

All he wanted was for the rest of Scott’s pack to be safe. If Derek left with the alpha’s then that’s exactly what would happen. He can’t kill a group of teenagers, not when he cares about most of them enough to risk his life for them.

His legs give out and he falls to the ground, his knees coming to his chest. He feels like he’s 15 again. He feels used again.

He doesn’t know what he supposed to do. He either kills his pack himself or has the alpha’s do it for him.

He wishes his mom or his dad were here to help him. They would know what to do. They wouldn’t have fucked up as bad as he did. He’s the reason he’s even in this mess anyway.

Derek was never supposed to be an alpha, Kali was right. It’s the unfortunate truth that’s going to get people that he cares about killed. Again.

Derek runs his hands over his face, praying to whoever’s listening that somehow this will all work out.

 

 

-

 

Derek doesn’t hear from anyone in the alpha pack for at least two weeks. They’re so focused with figuring out who’s practicing human sacrifices that he shoves the pack to the back of his mind. He doesn’t hear from them until Cora’s calling from Allison’s house saying something about two pairs of glowing red eyes outside.

By the time Derek gets there Kali and Ennis’ scents are fading and they’re already long gone. Cora and Allison’s heartbeats are insync from inside and Derek steps towards the Argent’s door only to find a yellow post it note stuck to it.

He picks it up carefully, frowning at Kali’s perfect scrawl.

_Time’s ticking Hale._

He crumples it up in his hand before he goes to get his sister.

 

 

-

 

Boyd shows up dead two days later.

Throat ripped out and his internal organs on the outside.

Derek tries not to blame himself.

 

-

 

Cora makes him come clean the night of Boyd’s funeral. They yell and they scream at each other until Cora’s crying and yelling about how different Derek is and screaming through her tears _what happened to you Derek? What the hell happened?_

And Derek tells her. He tells her even though he shouldn’t trust her, not yet, even though he does. She’s blood, she hasn’t tried to kill him and hasn’t done anything but try to help so far. He trusts her so he talks. He talks and talks and talks until his voice his hoarse and he’s choking on his own tears.

He starts with Kate Argent, New York with Laura, finding half of her body, killing Peter, turning teenagers, he starts with the spark he created and finishes with the fire he’s tossed himself into.

He tells Cora about the alpha’s, what they want him to do.

Cora tells him about the mental institution they threw her in when she said she was a surviving Hale.

They hold each other because they’re all they have left, they hold each other and try to stitch back together their tearing emotions.

Derek thinks it feels good to finally have said something. Keeping everything bottled up, he felt like he was going to explode. Having someone know, especially his sister, makes things seem that much easier.

Cora tells him she doesn’t blame him for the fire, Derek apologizes for not looking for her.

“I thought you were dead too, Der. There wasn’t anyone to look for.” Cora whispers, sniffing against where her brother has her held against his chest, her own arms around his back.

“It doesn’t matter, I should’ve done something, anything.”

Cora shakes her head. “It’s in the past. We made mistakes, both of us. We need to focus on the alpha’s now.”

Derek closes his eyes and nods.

“They’ll come for all of us soon enough,” she says. “Boyd was just the beginning.”

“I know.”

And dammit he does.

 

-

 

Cora and Derek focus all their time on finding the best option on how to take out the alpha’s or at least get them out of Beacon Hills without actually dying. Cora thinks they should involve the whole pack, Derek wants to get as little many people included in this mess.

“They’ll want to be included when their friends start dying.” Cora argues.

Derek doesn’t know what to say to that.

Cora gets Allison in the mix, and as uncomfortable as it makes Derek, he deals with it because she’s a good hunter for her age and seems to know as much as her father when it comes to tracking down werewolves.

Derek makes Allison promise not to tell the others, not Scott, not yet at least. She agrees only because she’s with Derek in the sense of getting as little people into this situation as possible.

Derek’s in the middle of making them all dinner when his cell rings.

“Hello?”

“Derek! Jesus-” Stiles starts. “I need- can you- I can’t.”

“Stiles, where are you?” Derek’s already halfway out the door, Cora and Allison bolting from the couch after them.

“I’m at the grocery store. I saw-” Stiles breathes. “Can you just come? Derek, please.”

It sounds like he’s on the verge of tears and when Cora looks at him in question he just shakes his head. She frowns but takes Allison’s hand and leads her to the kitchen probably to finish up dinner on their own.

Derek makes it to the supermarket as fast as he can, parking next to Stiles’ jeep when he gets there. He knocks on the passenger window and Stiles practically jumps, his cheeks a violent red and his body shaking. He unlocks the door though, so Derek slides in.

“What happened?” Derek says softly.

“I saw,” Stiles sniffs. “The alpha, the blind,” He shakes his head. “he wasn’t blind though, last time and I-”

“You’ve seen him?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods emotionlessly. “I was- my mom- we were in an accident when I was eleven.” Stiles swallows. “He- Deucalion pulled me out of the car.”

Derek just stares at Stiles.

“He’s the leader of that pack, isn’t he Derek? The alphas? How did he- you don’t think? That was five years ago, he couldn’t have-” Stiles’ thoughts get jumbled and Derek shakes his head.

“No, he couldn’t of, he wouldn’t have. You weren’t involved with this back then. There was no reason for him to target you or your mom.” Derek promises.

Stiles lets out a sob. “You can’t know that Derek. You can’t.”

“You said yourself he wasn’t blind then, right?” Derek asks gently.

Stiles nods, blinking back tears.

“He only became blind when he turned into the monster that he is. He killed his pack, that’s what made him blind.”

“So he wasn’t evil back then, it’s just a coincidence that the man trying to kill us all saved my life not too long ago.” Stiles asks hollowly.

Derek sighs. “It has to be.”

Stiles nods, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Thanks, just, thank you, Derek, really.”

“Why did you call me?” Derek finds himself asking. Stiles’ sad eyes look at him in confusion. “You could’ve called Scott, or Lydia, or literally anyone else. Why me?”

Stiles shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “You get it. You get what it’s like to lose someone, I don’t know. You’re just the person I wanted to talk to.”

The honesty leaves a bitter taste in Derek’s mouth for some reason and he just nods, squeezes Stiles’ shoulder and gets out of the car.

He doesn’t want to think about why he was Stiles’ first call. He shouldn’t be anyone’s first call.

 

-

 

Four days later one of the alpha twins tries to kill Lydia. If Allison hadn’t been on her way to Lydia’s house Aiden probably would’ve succeeded. Allison shoots an arrow through his eye though and takes him out.

Derek only knows because Allison took it upon herself to tell everyone and now they’re all in his loft.

“Why would you tell them all? I thought we had a deal?” Derek growled. Allison rose to the challenge, but Scott slammed a hand against his chest.

“Back off! You should’ve been telling us as soon as you found everything out! I can’t believe you kept us in the dark!” Scott yelled. Allison grabbed Scott’s arm and pulled him back.

“Because you would’ve handling finding out that your whole pack was going to die perfectly, right Scott!?” Derek roared back at him.

Derek’s red eyes shone into Scott’s yellow ones but neither one was backing down.

“Enough! Jesus, why don’t you just whip it out to see whose is bigger?” Lydia sneers at them. Derek glares at her along with Scott.

“If you two idiots are done, I think it’d be really important for Derek to start talking.” Allison said. Derek fixed his glare on her. “Don’t.” She warned. “We did it your way and it didn’t work, Lydia almost died tonight.”

“It’s not my fault she was sleeping with an alpha.” Derek bites out.

“Like you weren’t sleeping with one either.” Lydia throws back. Derek stares at her and she raises a challenging eyebrow as if willing him to say something back.

He shakes his head. “Fine, there’s an alpha pack here, and they either expect me to kill all of you and join them, or they’re going to kill us all themselves.” Derek says, tossing his hands up. “Are you happy now?”

Isaac gets up from where he was sitting silently on the couch. “Is that why you kicked me out?”

“I wanted you to join Scott’s pack.” Derek answers. “What I did was wrong, Isaac, I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you.”

“Yeah and look how well that turned out.” Stiles muttered.

Derek sighed. “I thought Scott was considered an alpha, you all looked to him as your alpha, I was trying to give my pack to you.” He says to Scott. “I was just going to kill Peter, he deserves it anyway, I would’ve-”

“You were going to join them?” Stiles gets out. “You’re kidding. You’d join those crazies just to protect us.”

Derek doesn’t say anything. Cora rests a hand against his arm to let him know she’s there.

“It doesn’t matter. Obviously that’s not going to work.”

“Why not?” Scott asks.

“Scott!” Stiles yells. “You can’t seriously be considering letting Derek join them.”

“If it means none of us have to die, then yeah, Stiles, I am.” Scott looks at Derek pointedly.

“It doesn’t matter. Scott, you aren’t a real alpha. According to Kali you’re all still technically my pack, whether you’ve accepted it or not.”

“So Kali’s the one you slept with.” Lydia drawls. She rolls her eyes. “Not that your martyr bullshit isn’t thoughtful, we need to do this together.” She says seriously.

“I agree.” Allison says. “We fight together, we have a better chance than if we just let them pick us off one by one.”

Isaac nods, looks to Scott who sighs and shakes his head. “Fine. I don’t like it, but fine.”

Cora smiles tentatively next to him. “So how do we do this?” She asks.

Derek shrugs. “No idea.”

“I’m sure my dad has some contacts that would be willing to help.” Allison says. Derek’s shaking his head before the words even leave her mouth.

“No, no way. No more hunters.”

“I agree.” Cora says softly. “I trust your Dad though, so I wouldn’t mind if it were just him. Just no hunter that we don’t already know.”

Allison nods and they spend the rest of the evening trying to come up with some sort of plan to take down the alphas. For the first time, Derek thinks, they’re working together as a pack.

He tries not to think about it too much when Stiles stays silent the entire time.

 

-

 

Derek corners Stiles after everyone goes home. Stiles is only still there because he’s been trying to figure out an escape route of the alpha’s warehouse when they plan to attack them.

“You were quite tonight.” Derek starts.

Stiles hums. “Would’ve thought it was a blessing for you.”

Derek frowns. “Stiles you’re one of the smartest people here. You’re input is important.”

Stiles turns to look at him where he’s hunched over the desk in concentration to look at him incredulously. He shakes his head and turns back to looking at the blueprints of the warehouse.

“I’m serious.” Derek says.

“Okay, whatever you say Derek.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Derek asks. “I thought we were-”

“We’re not anything.” Stiles answers harshly.

Derek raises his eyebrows and hopes he doesn’t look as hurt as he feels.

“I mean, Jesus, how could you-” Stiles starts. He shakes his head angrily. “How could you sleep with Kali of all people!? She literally stabbed you in the back with a seven foot pole.”

Derek sighs. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Stiles scoffs. “Of course you were. She’s hot, I’ll give you that. But you slept with the enemy! And you didn’t kill her! You had her at her most vulnerable and you didn’t take advantage of it.”

“Why are you so pissed at me? Lydia was seeing Aiden before he tried to kill her. I don’t see you screaming at her.”

“Because I don’t care who she sleeps with!”

“Why does it matter who I sleep with then?” Derek yells back.

“Because it just fucking does okay! I know you don’t feel the same but I care about you. I do, it sucks, but yeah, I care. And Derek, I am sorry if I’m a little hurt to find out that someone I care for is fucking a psycho bitch alright!”

Derek shakes his head. “You shouldn’t care. It doesn’t involve you.”

Stiles moves from where he stands behind the desk, grabbing his back and practically grinding his teeth together in frustration.

“Whatever Derek, you tell me I’m not involved when she kills you. At least maybe you’ll get an orgasm first.” Stiles glares at him, stomping out of his loft.

Derek stares at the space the Stiles was previously standing in and tries to breathe.

 

-

 

They kill the other twin. It’s not hard considering the other one is already dead so he can’t transform into a monster alpha anymore. Scott, Isaac, Cora and Allison take him down and that’s the end of it.

It’s the end of it until Scott’s calling because Stiles is missing, and of course, of course it’s Stiles because at this point who else would they take.

They can’t find him, Stiles isn’t surprised, he’s not surprised that it was Kali that took him either. He hates himself for being the ‘weak’ one; he always seems to be the one getting taken. He wishes he didn’t have to wait around for Scott or Derek or whoever to come save his human ass but that’s just how these things seem to play out.

Kali’s got him sitting on a plain wooden chair, she didn’t bother tying his hands, she’d catch him in half a second if he tried to run.

He’s been here, wherever here is, for only a few hours. It could be longer though, maybe less, he doesn’t have a watch or his phone so time isn’t really relevant to him. He’s not too hungry though so he couldn’t have been here for long.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.” Kali taunts. He looks up, from where his head was hung, his arms resting on his knees. Kali stands behind him, slowly coming closer until combing her fingers through his hair. He shivers.

“They’re coming.” He responds.

She snorts. “Of course they are. Why wouldn’t they? You’d think Derek hasn’t already searched through half the town by now?”

“Where are we anyway?” Stiles asks. The room they’re in is large, the ceilings high, the walls lined with empty shelves, thick layers of dust covering them.

“Beacon Hills First National Bank. I like it here,” Kali answers. “We’re under the vault, though. Duke said they kept the files here.”

“Why are you actually answering me? Isn’t that against villain code or something?”

Kali steps in front of him, rolling her eyes as she does so. “You’re dying soon anyway, does it matter?”

She smirks at him when he remains quiet. Stiles guesses he is dying soon though. When the pack shows up Derek’s going to have to make a choice. Kill or be killed. Either outcome ends in Stiles’ death. Even if they fight, he, a human, won’t do much good.

There’s a door slamming from above them and Stiles’ can hear running footsteps. There’s a thundering coming down the stairs and then a man appears.

“Deucalion says they’re getting closer.” He says.

“As opposed to getting farther?” Kali says. “Ennis, please, come to me when you have something useful.”

He glares at her for a second before retreating back up the stairs.

“What, you’re just waiting up there for them? Ambush them in broad daylight?” Stiles asks.

“Don’t be daft honey. We’ve got everything under control. Everything that’s happened so far has gone according to plan.” She answers. Stiles eyes her as she moves, the nails of her feet clicking against the ground. Her hair flows behind her as she circles him like a shark.

“The twins dying? That apart of your master plan?” Stiles challenges.

Kali’s laugh bounces off the walls. “You really think we haven’t thought this through?” She asks. She stops in front of Stiles, crouching down and laying a clawed hand on his thigh. “The twins were nice yes, but seventeen-year-old alphas aren’t something we wanted. Our pack needs to be stronger than children.”

“Why do you need Derek so badly though? There has to be other alphas out there.”

“You mean other stronger alphas, don’t you?” She chuckles, running her nails along Stiles’ leg, making him squirm where he sits. “And there are. But a Hale, Stiles. You have no idea what a name can carry.”

“If he kills all of you,” she continues. “he’d gain your strength, your wits, your immunities. You have to know how unique your pack is, how individually strong you all are.”

“Yeah, especially me, right? Getting kidnapped has to be a special kind of gift.” Stiles shakes his head.

Kali peers at him oddly. “You really don’t know then?”

“Know what?”

She stands, her hand caressing his face. “You’re his heart. You’re the most important part.”

Stiles just blinks.

“You think I didn’t hear the lurch in his chest when you said you cared about him? Killing you will solidify his rage. He kills you and he’ll never think of love again.” She smiles at him, stroking his cheek before releasing him. She walks behind him and Stiles breathes out a dissbelieving breathe.

“You’re lying. He doesn’t- he doesn’t feel the same.” Stiles manages.

“Oh but he does. And to think, you’ll never know what he feels like.” She continues, lips pressed against his ear from behind him. “What it feels like to feel his lips against yours, his hands on your skin, _his cock down your throat_.”

“You won’t know.” she says. “And he really is an animal Stiles.”

“Stop.”

“I can still feel his nails on my hips. I can feel where his teeth broke the skin on my neck.” Her hands clamp down on his shoulders, holding tight enough from her nails to leave dents in his skin.

“You’d have been good for him though.” She whispers against his ear. “He craved to control but easily submitted. You could’ve given him both.”

Stiles chokes back a sob.

“You’d have let him take you, wouldn’t you? Let him fuck you like he fucked me.” she spits. “I bet you’d have taken it in anyway he would’ve given it to you.”

“Please, stop.” Stiles whines.

“Why, but darling, this is so much more fun. Taunting you for what you can’t have when you could’ve been having it the entire time, that’s just rich.”

There’s a long bang from above them and both their heads snap up, a low growl escaping Kali’s lips. She leaves her position from behind Stiles’ back and stalks in front of him. Her claws seem to lengthen further and she bends to a crouch. Stiles braces himself where he sits.

There’s another slam and multiple sets of footsteps hurtling down the stairs.

“Stiles!”

“Cora what the hell?” Stiles yells. She isn’t wolfed out but her eyes are glowing and she’s got blood dripping off her hands. Isaac comes up behind her, followed by Allison.

Kali snaps at them with her teeth and Isaac and Cora both growl at her in usion.

“You think you can take me? Two betas and a human? Seriously?” She challenges.

Allison rolls her eyes and Stiles stands up slowly. “Course not. We were just the distraction.”

“Distrac-” The words die on her lips as an arrow sails from behind Stiles, past his head and lodges into the back of Kali’s skull, exploding as it does so. Stiles jumps back, knocking over the chair and turns around to see Lydia’s smirking face.

“Dude!” Stiles flails. Lydia outright laughs, jogging over and pulling him into a hug.

“It worked, it worked, it worked!” Lydia sings, she twirls Stiles around and he shakes his head.

The betas are smiling, as is Allison.

“Come on, we better clear out the rest.” The hunter says. Allison bounds back up the steps and the rest follow not too far behind. They make it upstairs and Stiles sees the mess that the pack created.

There’s three dead bodies laying mangled on the floor. One of them is the man from before, Ennis, and the other two Stiles doesn’t recognize. Stiles wonders which one Cora laid a hand in killing considering the color of her hands.

“Stiles! She didn’t hurt you!” Scott says. He comes up and barrels into Stiles, giving him a quick tight hug.

“Yeah, not really.” Stiles lies. Just because he isn’t scratched doesn’t mean he can’t remember her words. “Where’s Derek?” Stiles asks next.

“In the vault with Deucalion. I think Derek’s trying to be poetic.” Cora pipes up.

Stiles nods, taking a breath before heading there. Scott grabs his shoulder before he does and perks up an ear.

“Hang on; he’s still emotionally monologuing.” Scott says. Stiles snorts and waits as Scott listens. He nods his head. “Okay, you’re good. We’re gonna head back and shower.”

“Oh hell yes.” Cora says. Isaac rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Stiles smiles at them as the leave, heading back towards the bank vault. He swallows when he see’s Deucalion’s dead body and Derek standing over it, shirt a bit ripped and dried blood on it from the wounds that already healed. Stiles still can't believe that dead beast saved his life once. Derek’s already looking at Stiles when he enters, his eyes filled with a mix of relief and sadness.

“She didn’t hurt you.” Derek says. It isn’t a question, Stiles guesses Derek can already smell that he doesn’t have any open wounds or healing one’s for that matter. Stiles just nods.

“How’d you do it?” Stiles asks.

Derek huffs a breath and shakes his head. “I have no idea. One minute Lydia was telling me Ethan was dead and the next Scott was calling me because you were gone,” Derek sighs. “I don’t know how we did it, we just did it together.”

Stiles smiles a bit, stepping closer. “Derek?” he says softly. “I’m sorry for what I said. I was out of line. You’re allowed to sleep with whoever you want.”

“It’s not like I wanted to, Stiles.”

He scoffs. “Yeah, sure. Hot girl like her? Who wouldn’t want to hit that?”

“Me. I- I wasn’t thinking,” Derek admits. “She reminded me of Kate.”

Stiles shoulders slump and he crosses the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his waist, letting out a sigh of relief when Derek hugs back.

 

-

 

They don’t kiss that night, that would be too cliche. They do kiss three days later though. Stiles thinks the wait was worth it. Derek does too.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the title goes to HIM since it was their song title first.


End file.
